Living With My Ex
by IAmNobodySpecial
Summary: Rory and Tristan used to date, but are now just friends. Living together? Future trory. Rating will be higher for later chapters.


Summary: Rory and Tristan used date, but are now just friends. Living together? Future Trory.

A/N: I was watching Rock of Love 2, and when I found out Daisy lived with her ex bf, an idea struck me. Hope I do it justice.Forgive me for not updating Nightmare, I have ideas for future chapters but I don't have any ideas for the next chapters. If you have any ideas PM me please. Much appreciated. )

Rating:T for now, rating will be higher in later chapters.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything Gilmore Girls. I will hopefully own Chad Michael Murray.

"Lucy! I'm home!" Rory called into the apartment, juggling two bags and three boxes, "And let me tell you, I struck gold! I got _two_ bags of food from Sandeep's, with the noodle's I love and everything! Don't worry though, I also got two boxes of pizza, with the cheesey bread! One box is your boring, plain pizza. The other is mine, with everything but anchovies. Even eminems! You'd think that it'd taste bad, but I'm telling you Tristan, you have to try it! My mom was right!"

Rory sets down the bags and boxes of food on the kitchen table and looks around for Tristan. He's not plopped on the sofa in the living room like he udually is when she gets back from work after picking up some dinner for the two of them, seeing as they she can't cook for her life, and he...well, he was just too lazy to cook.

Rory walked over to his bedroom and opened the door without thinking, and steps inside. What she saw made her gasp.

Tristan on top of a big breasted blonde, while making out. He heared her gasp and pushed himself off the blonde, she pouted and buttoned up her shirt, all the while glaring at Rory for distracting Tristan.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry," Rory stuttered, blushing deep scarlet, "I, uh, didn't know Tristan had company. I was just coming in here to check on him. Not that, that's my responsibility or anything. 'Cause he's not my boyfriend or anything like that. I just got some food, and wanted to know if he wanted some, but I can see you guys are busy, so I'm just gonna," Rory gestured to the door, "So, yeah," She waved oddly, "See ya."

Tristan didn't give the blonde a second glance as he followed Rory out the door.

The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock as he walked out.

Tristan grabbed Rory's arm as she was walking, "You could have knocked, you know!" He shouted in a whisper.

Rory's mouth dropped before she recovered, "You could have hung a sock on the door!"

Tristan dropped her arm and tried to ignore the sparks that shot through his arm and rolled his eyes at her absurdity, "A sock, Rory? Seriously? What are we, 15?"

"Well, you could have let me know, I shouted a famous Gilmore rant as soon as I got in the door! You couldn't hear me?" She shooted back at him.

"Of course I heard you, you have the lungs of a wild boar! Emily back in New Haven heard you!" He said, his voice escalated.

She stomped her foot like a petulant five year old, "Then why didn't you say anything?!"

He rolled his eyes again, exasperated, "What was I supposed to do, walk out with my shirt unbuttoned and my pants off and say, 'Hey Rory. How was your day? Good? Mine too, that's swell. Hey, listen don't come into my bedroom, without knocking, 'cause I'm about to have sex with some blonde who's probably climbing out the window right now anyway. Don't mind my erection either, Rory. I'll take care of it.' " He spewed sarcastically.

She mulled over that for a couple seconds before saying, "See, this brings us back to the imaginitive, and useful sock idea."

He's about to fight back before he threw his hands up in the air, exasperated and realizing that he can't win this fight, "You know what? Fine! Next time, I'll use a damn sock! Happy, now?"

She nodded, satified, "Yep. Come on, let's go eat."

She started to make her way to the kitchen before she caught on to Tristan's gaze directed at the bedroom, she rolls her eyes, "Go, she's probably getting ansty in there."

His head snapped back to her before he nodded and muttered, "Be right back."

Before he could even make his way to the bedroom the door opened and the blonde made her way out, fully dressed. As she passed by she rolled her eyes at Tristan, "You're not _that _big."

Tristan's jaw went slack and Rory cupped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her giggle. It's a useless attempt because he heared her anyway and glared at her.

She held up a plate innocently, "Ready to eat?" She grinned and started to dig into the massive amounts of food.

Tristan sighed defeatedly and made his way over to the food.

"I'm gonna go get some supplies for our movie night!" Rory exclaimed excidetly and hopped off her chair to go get the movie, leaving Tristan to his own thoughts for a couple minutes.

Tristan wondered why Rory cared so much about what he did, and with who. Well, they're best friends but she ranted, she only did that when he was nervous. What was making her nervous?

"Ready?" Rory's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yeah," He followed her into the living room.

She popped the tape into the VCR and plopped down onto the couch next to him.

"So, what are we--" He interrupted himself with a groan as soon as he saw what she'd popped in.

"Not again," He groaned out.

"Oh yes, again," She grinned evilly.

"Mary, we've watched this movie every movie night for the past two weeks, when are we going to see a decent, better movie?"

Her mouth gaped open, "There is no better movie than Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory."

"Can we at least see the new one, just to see if it really is worse than this one?" He asked her hopefully.

"No," She shook her head defiantly, "I refuse, the remakes are never better than the original. Plus, Johnney Depp looks like Michael Jackson in it."

Tristan shook his head and muttered, "I give up."

Rory grinned, "Of course you do. I'm a Gilmore, you can't win."

Halfway into the movie Tristan fell asleep and started to snore, Rory threw a swedish fish at his head. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her, "Why throw candy fish at me?"

"You were snoring through my favorite movie!" She said defensively.

Tristan snorted, "I do not snore."

Rory raised her eyebrows, "I beg to differ."

Tristan settled back and closed his eyes again, "I have never in my life snored before, and I certainly don't do it now."

She scoffed, "You sound like a fog horn."

He cocked his head to the side, "Really, now?"

She nodded, "Yeah, really."

He stared at her before throwing popcorn at her. She gasped and started to throw swedish fish back at him.

He ran to the kitchen with Rory hot on his trail while throwing the swedish fish at him. As soon as she ran out she grabs some gummy bears and used that as ammo, but froze when he pulled ketchup out of the fridge, pointing it at her menicingly.

"Tristan, you better n--" She's interrupted when he squirted it on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She grabbed the whipped cream and chased him as he ran, spraying it on his back and his ass.

When he turned around she ducked and hid behind the arm of the couch.

She came out from her hiding place and sprayed him with the whipped cream.

He tackled her to the ground, toppling onto her. They both dropped their weapons and landed in a heap, laughing hysterically.

As soon as they calmed down they realize their position and look eachother in the eyes.

Tristan leaned down and...

A/N: Want more? REVIEW!


End file.
